Superstar Movie Park New York
Superstar Movie Park New York 'is better than the Hollywood version, and is a theme park located in New York. Main Studio Entry * '''Superstar Convention '- An interactive attraction featuring superstars, including Ellen DeGeneres, Jimmy Fallon, Drew Carey, Jackie Chan, Whoopi Goldberg, George Clooney, and P!nk. * 'Cemetery of Dead Celebrities '- An interactive attraction which dead celebrities, which are actors (Don Rickles, Jay Thomas, Bob Hoskins, Eartha Kitt, John Candy, Robin Williams, Garry Shandling, Peter Sallis, etc.), filmmakers (Igor Khait, Daniel Gerson, Andrew Lensie, Jerry Goldsmith, etc.), and singers (Frank Sinatra, Fred Astaire, George Michael, Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Bobby Darin, Tiny Tim, Patsy Cline, Shirley Temple, Judy Garland, etc.). Big Six Movie Studios * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride * Hotel Transylvania Tours * Smurfs Studios Tour * Ghostbusters: Battle for New York * Frozen Ever After * Soarin' Around the World * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Toy Story Midway Mania * Alien Swirling Saucers * Slinky Dog Dash * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * It's Tough to be a Bug * Ratatouille: The Adventure * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Incredible Hulk * Doctor Doom's Fear Fall * Iron Man Experience * Ant-Man Ride * Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout * Star Tours * Flight of the Millennium Falcon * Star Wars Battle Escape * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril * The Great New York Movie Ride * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * '''Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Untitled Charlie Brown-themed ride * Untitled Lucy van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Linus van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Sally Brown-themed ride * Untitled Peppermint Patty-themed ride * Untitled Marcie-themed ride * Untitled Schroeder-themed ride * Untitled Frieda-themed ride * Untitled Violet and Patty-themed ride * Untitled Franklin-themed ride * Untitled Shermy-themed ride * Untitled Pigpen-themed ride * Untitled The Little Red-Haired Girl-themed ride * Untitled Woodstock-themed ride * Terminator Genesis: Battle Across Time * South Park: The Bigger and Longer Ride * Top Gun: The Jet Coaster * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Fast & Furious Stunt Coaster * Back to the Future: The Ride * E.T. Adventure * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Jaws: The Ride * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Puss in Boots Giant Journey * Enchanted Airways * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Scooby Doo's Spooky Coaster * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis * The Lego Movie 4D: A New Adventure * The Lego Batman Ride * Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO with Finn & Jake * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Journey of the Forbidden Forest * Mythicarousel * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt"s Adventure * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Gaming World Robloxian * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Entry Portal * Bullet Bills flying ride * Koopa Troopa's Spinning Sheels * Pokemon Training Academy Kirby Kids' Playland * Kirby round ride * Wet Play Area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Kingdom ride Super Mario World Ride * Super Mario Kart ride (Ground) * Luigi's Mansion Play Area (Mid level) * Bowser's Koopaling Airship ride (Upper Level) Donkey Kong Island * Monkey Mines Madness Coaster * Kong Jungle playground Activision Multiverse * Drive Through Skylands with Spitfire - A steel launched coaster. * Glide Through Skylands with Stormblade - A suspended roller coaster. * Dive Through Skylands with Dive-Clops - A MACK Rides Water Coaster * Call of Duty: The Ride - An interactive dark ride based the game Call of Duty. Rabbids Land * John the Talking Rabbid's Adventure Space Station SEGA * Sonic Dash Pacopolis * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Adventure Ride Through Pacopolis - A motion simulator ride based on Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Category:Theme Parks Category:Superstar Movie Park